supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Bowser
Para ver sus apariciones como luchador, véase Bowser (SSBM), Bowser (SSBB), y Bowser (SSB4). Bowser (''クッパ Kuppa'' lit. Koopa en japonés) es un personaje de Nintendo que representa el principal antagonista de la serie ''Mario''. En la mayoría de los casos secuestra a la Princesa Peach. Aun así en ciertos juegos no representa al enemigo principal y en otras ocasiones no es ni siquiera un enemigo, incluso siendo un aliado. Perfil [[Archivo:Bowser NSMBWii.png|thumb|left|Art Oficial de Bowser en New Super Mario Bros. Wii.]] Su primera aparición fue en Super Mario Bros. apareciendo en cada castillo para tratar de detener a Mario en su búsqueda de la princesa Peach, aunque es sólo hasta el último castillo donde ésta se encuentra y en todos los demás castillos un Bowser falso está vigilando a un Toad que le informa a Mario que su princesa está en otro castillo. Como se ha demostrado en diversos videojuegos de la serie Mario, su castillo está ubicado en un lugar donde la lava está brotando de manera constante, tanto fuera como dentro del castillo. No está solo; es acompañado por su fuerza de protección conocida como la Tropa Koopa, la cual está constituida por varias criaturas que son leales a Bowser. Su personalidad es bastante compleja, se le demuestra iracundo y exigente, aunque ha demostrado en algunos videojuegos sentimientos como tristeza, amor y preocupación. No obstante sus intenciones son, en la mayoría de los casos, las mismas: casarse con la Princesa Peach y lograr así la conquista del Reino Champiñón. Su hogar está siempre en un lugar al que es difícil llegar, rodeado por enormes lagos de lava ardiente con su enorme castillo lleno de todos sus secuaces y repleto de trampas que están destinadas a frenar a Mario en su intento de rescatar a la princesa. Tiene un hijo, Bowsy. La apariencia de Bowser es una combinación entre una tortuga y un dragón, siendo su característica más destacable el caparazón lleno de púas que tiene para proteger su espalda. Con varios papeles de antagonista y roles un poco protagónicos, Bowser es hoy uno de los personajes más representativos de Nintendo desde su aparición en Super Mario Bros. Sus papeles más característicos han sido hasta ahora los del incansable enemigo, aunque existen videojuegos en los que acompaña a Mario y a Luigi en algunas misiones o en las que simplemente no se mete con ellos. Para Bowser, se ha mostrado más importante el matrimonio con Peach que la misma conquista del Reino Champiñón, mostrando una vez más que Bowser es capaz de tener sentimientos como el amor, no obstante, nunca ha logrado sus planes debido a la intervención de Mario. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Bowser aparece por primera vez en Super Smash Bros. Melee siendo un personaje inicial. Su posición en la tier list es la 24 lo que coloca en antepenúltimo lugar. La apariencia que se le da en Melee es de tipo siniestro y es uno de los personajes que más importancia tiene en el juego; siendo el jefe del Modo Aventura y apareciendo en 5 eventos diferentes. Descripción del trofeo Español :Bowser :Bowser ha raptado innumerables veces a la Princesa Peach, siempre con objeto de atraer a su eterno enemigo, Mario, a multitud de trampas. Dirige un grupo de malvadas criaturas, siete de las cuales son sus propios hijos. Con su fuerza descomunal, su aliento de fuego y su caparazón con púas, Bowser representa una amenaza constante. :*''Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Bowser :Bowser has a long history of kidnapping Peach to lure his nemesis, Mario, into traps. He leads an enormous group of mischevious creatures, not the least of which are his seven children. With outrageous strength, flammable breath, and more spikes than you can shake a Star Rod at, Bowser is a constant threat. :Super Mario Bros. (10/85) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl right|200px Una vez más en Brawl aparece de nuevo como personaje inicial y su apariencia ha sido mejorada en comparación a la anterior. Su importancia en el juego esta vez no es tanta. Su posición en la tier list es ahora la 33. Descripción del trofeo Español :Bowser :El rey de los Koopas, eterno rival de Mario. Escupe fuego, arroja martillos, ataca desde vehículos tales como el Helikoopa y utiliza todo tipo de armas con la esperanza de derrotar a Mario. Como se puede deducir por su tamaño, posee una fuerza brutal. Su hijo, Bowsy, es clavadito a él, ya que invierte todos sus esfuerzos en incordiar a Mario. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NGC: Super Mario Sunshine'' Inglés :Bowser :The king of the Koopas and Mario's eternal rival. He breathes fire, hurls hammers, attacks from vehicles like the Koopa Clown Car, and uses all sorts of weapons in hopes of taking out Mario. As his size suggests, he's immensely powerful. His son Bowser Jr. is a chip off the old block who spends his time creating trouble for Mario. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''GCN: Super Mario Sunshine'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' right|250px Bowser ha sido confirmado como personaje para la nueva entrega de la serie. Esta vez ha recibido varias mejoras gráficas y de combate, siendo la más obvia su nueva capacidad de correr (adquiriendo más velocidad y más velocidad de ataque), su posición ahora más erguida y su fuerza de ataque que parece no haberse reducido. Hasta ahora sólo se conocen algunos cuantos movimientos que ya han aparecido antes en entregas anteriores de la serie, aunque también se puede ver algún ataque nuevo. Su apariencia fue sacada de la serie de videojuegos New Super Mario Bros., presentando colores más vivos y brillantes que los que presentó en Brawl o en Melee. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Veteranos